familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mendocino County, California
|subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = | subdivision_type2 = Region | subdivision_name2 = California North Coast | seat_type = County seat | seat = Ukiah | parts_type = Largest city | parts = Ukiah | unit_pref =US | area_total_sq_mi = 3878.14 | area_land_sq_mi = 3508.97 | area_water_sq_mi = 369.17 | elevation_max_footnotes = | elevation_max_ft = | elevation_min_footnotes = | elevation_min_ft = | population_as_of = 2010 | population_total = 87841 | population_density_sq_mi = auto | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = February 18, 1850 | leader_title = | leader_name = | leader_title1 = | leader_name1 = | timezone = Pacific Standard Time | utc_offset = -8 | timezone_DST = Pacific Daylight Time | utc_offset_DST = -7 | postal_code_type = | postal_code = | area_code = | image_map = Map of California highlighting Mendocino County.svg | mapsize = 200px | map_caption = Location in the state of California | image_map1 = Map of USA CA.svg | mapsize1 = 200px | map_caption1 = California's location in the United States | website = www.co.mendocino.ca.us | footnotes = }} Mendocino County is a county located on the north coast of the U.S. state of California, north of the greater San Francisco Bay Area and west of the Central Valley. As of the 2010 census, the population was 87,841, up from 86,265 at the 2000 census. The county seat is Ukiah. The county is noted for its distinctive Pacific Ocean coastline, Redwood forests, wine production, microbrews, and liberal views about the use of cannabis and support for its legalization. It is estimated that roughly two-thirds of the economy is based on the cultivation of marijuana. The notable historic and recreational attraction of the "Skunk Train" connects Fort Bragg with Willits in Mendocino County via steam-locomotive trains and other vehicles. History Mendocino County was one of the original counties of California, created in 1850 at the time of statehood. Due to an initially low population, it did not have a separate government until 1859 and was under the administration of Sonoma County prior to that. The county derives its name from Cape Mendocino, which was probably named in honor of either Antonio de Mendoza, Viceroy of New Spain, 1535–1542 (who sent the Juan Cabrillo Expedition to this coast in 1542), or Lorenzo Suárez de Mendoza, Viceroy from 1580 to 1583. Mendocino is the adjectival form of the family name of Mendoza. Neither Spanish nor Mexican influence extended into Mendocino County beyond establishing two Mexican land grants in southern Mendocino County: Rancho Sanel in Hopland, in 1844 and Rancho Yokaya that forms the majority of the Ukiah Valley, in 1845. In the 19th century, despite the establishment of the Mendocino Indian Reservation and Round Valley Reservation in 1856, the county witnessed many of the most serious atrocities in the extermination of the Californian Native American tribes who originally lived in the area, like the Yuki, the Pomo, the Cahto, and the Wintun. The systematic occupation of their lands, the reduction of many of their members into slavery and the raids against their settlements led to the Mendocino War in 1859, where hundreds of Indians were killed. The segregation continued well into the 20th century. Geography According to the 2000 census, the county has a total area of , of which (or 90.48%) is land and (or 9.52%) is water. Cities, towns, and other populated places * Albion ([[Census designated place|'C'''ensus-'''D'esignated P'lace]]) * Anchor Bay ('CDP) * Boonville (CDP) * Branscomb (unincorporated community) * Brooktrails (CDP) * Calpella (CDP) * Caspar (CDP) * Cleone (CDP) * Comptche (CDP) * Covelo (CDP) * Dos Rios (unincorporated community) * Elk (unincorporated community) * Fort Bragg (city) * Gualala (unincorporated community) * Hopland (CDP) * Inglenook (unincorporated community) * Laytonville (CDP) * Leggett (CDP) * Little River (CDP) * Longvale (unincorporated community) * Manchester (CDP) * Mendocino (unincorporated community) * Navarro (unincorporated community) * Noyo (unincorporated community) * Old Hopland (unincorporated community) * Philo (CDP) * Piercy (unincorporated community) * Pine Grove (unincorporated community) * Point Arena (city) * Potter Valley (CDP) * Redwood Valley (CDP) * Rockport (unincorporated community) * Talmage (CDP) * Ukiah (county seat) * Willits (city) * Westport (unincorporated community) * Yorkville (unincorporated community) Adjacent counties * Sonoma County, California—south * Lake County, California—east and southeast * Glenn County, California—east * Tehama County, California—northeast * Trinity County, California—north * Humboldt County, California—north Indian reservations Mendocino County has nine Indian reservations lying within its borders, the fourth most of any county in the United States (after San Diego County, California; Sandoval County, New Mexico; and Riverside County, California). * Coyote Valley Reservation * Guidiville Rancheria * Hopland Rancheria * Laytonville Rancheria * Manchester-Point Arena Rancheria * Pinoleville Rancheria * Redwood Valley Rancheria * Round Valley Reservation (partly in Trinity County) * Sherwood Valley Rancheria National protected areas * King Range National Conservation Area (part) * Mendocino National Forest (part) Transportation infrastructure Major highways * State Route 1 * U.S. Route 101 * State Route 20 * State Route 128 * State Route 162 * State Route 175 * State Route 222 (unsigned) * State Route 253 * State Route 271 Public transportation The Mendocino Transit Authority provides local and intercity bus service within Mendocino County. Limited service also connects with transit in Sonoma County The Greyhound Bus Lines currently serves Ukiah. AMTRAK has bus service that connects Mendocino to passenger service on rail lines such as the "Coast Starlight". The historic "Skunk Train" connects Fort Bragg, California with Willits in Mendocino County via steam-locomotive trains and other vehicles. Conceivably, it could be used for public transportation, as well as its recreational uses. Airports * Ukiah Municipal Airport is a general aviation airport owned by the City of Ukiah. It is located south of downtown Ukiah. * Little River Airport is a general aviation airport serving the Mendocino coast. For commercial service, passengers in Mendocino County need to go to Eureka, one county to the north in Humboldt County, or to Sonoma County Airport in Santa Rosa, Sonoma County, one county to the south. More comprehensive service is available from Sacramento to the east or San Francisco, well to the south. Emergency services for the largely unincorporated county are coordinated through Howard Forest Station, a local Cal Fire station just south of Willits. Demographics 2010 The 2010 United States Census reported that Mendocino County had a population of 87,841. The racial makeup of Mendocino County was 67,218 (76.5%) White, 622 (0.7%) African American, 4,277 (4.9%) Native American, 1,450 (1.7%) Asian, 119 (0.1%) Pacific Islander, 10,185 (11.6%) from other races, and 3,970 (4.5%) from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 19,505 persons (22.2%). 2000 As of the census of 2000, there were 86,265 people, 33,266 households, and 21,855 families residing in the county. The population density was 25 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 36,937 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 80.8% White, 0.6% Black or African American, 4.8% Native American, 1.2% Asian, 0.2% Pacific Islander, 8.6% from other races, and 3.9% from two or more races. 16.5% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 12.2% were of German, 10.8% English, 8.6% Irish, 6.1% Italian and 5.6% American ancestry according to Census 2000. 84.4% spoke English and 13.2% Spanish as their first language. There were 33,266 households out of which 31.4% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.9% were married couples living together, 11.7% had a female householder with no husband present, and 34.3% were non-families. 27.0% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.4% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.53 and the average family size was 3.04. In the county the population was spread out with 25.5% under the age of 18, 8.1% from 18 to 24, 25.6% from 25 to 44, 27.1% from 45 to 64, and 13.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 98.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 97.1 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,996, and the median income for a family was $42,168. Males had a median income of $33,128 versus $23,774 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,443. About 10.9% of families and 15.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.5% of those under age 18 and 7.7% of those age 65 or over. Politics Mendocino is a strongly Democratic county in Presidential and congressional elections. The last Republican to win a majority in the county was Ronald Reagan in 1980 and 1984. It is part of California's 1st congressional district, which is held by Democrat Mike Thompson. In the state legislature Mendocino is in the 1st Assembly district, which is held by Democrat Wes Chesbro, and the 2nd Senate district, which is held by Democrat Noreen Evans. As of April 2008, the California Secretary of State reports that Mendocino County has 47,168 registered voters. Of those, 22,264 (47.2%) are registered Democratic; 11,422 (24.2%) are registered Republican; 4,179 (8.9%) are registered with other political parties, and 9,303 (19.7%) declined to state a political party. In 2000, Mendocino County voters approved Measure G, which calls for the decriminalization of marijuana when used and cultivated for personal use. Measure G passed with a 58% majority vote, making it the first county in the United States to declare prosecution of small-scale marijuana offenses the "lowest priority" for local law enforcement. Measure G does not protect individuals who cultivate, transport or possess marijuana for sale. However, Measure G was passed at the local government level affecting only Mendocino County, and therefore does not affect existing state or federal laws. The city of Berkeley has had a similar law (known as the Berkeley Marijuana Initiative II) since 1979 which has generally been found to be unenforceable. In 2008, the Mendocino County Board of Supervisors placed Measure B on the June 3 county-wide ballot. After three months of hard-fought campaigning and national attention, voters narrowly approved "B", which repealed the provisions of 2000's Measure G.[http://ballotpedia.org/wiki/index.php?title=Mendocino_County_Measure_B_%28June_2008%29 Measure B on the June 3 ballot], Ballotpedia.It's official: Marijuana reform effort passes - Ukiah Daily Journal However, opponents of Measure B intend to continue the challenge in court, as the wording of Measure B relies heavily on S.B. 420's state limitations which were recently ruled unconstitutional by the California supreme court. On July 3, the Sheriff and District Attorneys offices announced that they would not be enforcing the new regulations for the time being, citing pending legal challenges and conflicts with existing state law. In April, 2009, Sheriff Tom Allman issued his department's medical marijuana enforcement policy, which includes the provisions of Measure B and also cites the California Supreme Court Ruling narrowly defining "caregiver" in the state's medical marijuana law. In 2004, Measure H was passed in Mendocino County with a 57% majority, making it the first county in the United States to ban the production and cultivation of genetically modified organisms. On Nov. 4, 2008 Mendocino County voted 63.2 % against Proposition 8 which amended the California Constitution to define marriage as a union between one man and one woman. Government As of 2011, the elected District Attorney of Mendocino County is C. David Eyster, the elected Sheriff and Coroner is Thomas D. Allman, and the appointed Chief Executive Officer is Carmel Angelo. Mendocino County is legislatively governed by a board of five supervisors, each with a separate district.Mendocino County district boundaries, retrieved 2010-08-21. The first district is represented by Carre Brown, and serves the central-eastern region of the county, including Potter Valley, Redwood Valley, Calpella, and Talmage. The second district, represented by John McCowen, serves Ukiah. The third district, in the northeastern quadrant of the county from Willits north to Laytonville and Covelo, is represented by John Pinches. The fourth district covers the northwestern quadrant of the county, including the coast from Caspar northwards through Fort Bragg; its supervisor is Kendall Smith. The supervisor for the fifth district is Dan Hamburg; his district covers the southern portion of the county, including the coast from Mendocino to Gualala, the Anderson Valley, the western outskirts of Ukiah, and portions of the Russian River valley near Hopland. Hamburg also previously served as a county supervisor, and also served one term as a Congressman in Washington, D.C. Rivers from south to north: * Russian River (inland) * Gualala River * Garcia River * Elk Creek * Navarro River * Albion River * Little River * Big River * Noyo River * Pudding Creek * Virgin Creek * Ten Mile River * Usal Creek * Eel River (inland) Beaches * Big River Beach * Caspar Headlands State Beach * Van Damme Beach * Greenwood State Beach * Seaside Beach * Wesport-Union Landing State Beach * Manchester State Beach * Navarro Beach * Portuguese Beach * Schooner Gulch State Beach * Long Valley Creek * 10 Mile Creek Parks, reserves and related places * Admiral William Standley State Recreation Area * Caspar Headlands State Recreation Area * Hendy Woods State Park * Jug Handle State Reserve * MacKerricher State Park * Mailliard Redwoods State Reserve * Manchester State Park * Mendocino Coast Botanical Gardens * Mendocino Headlands State Park * Mendocino National Forest * Mendocino Woodlands State Park * Montgomery Woods State Reserve * Navarro River Redwoods State Park * Point Arena State Marine Reserve & Point Arena State Marine Conservation Area * Point Cabrillo Light Station * Reynolds Wayside Campground * Round Valley Indian Reservation * Russian Gulch State Park * Saunders Reef State Marine Conservation Area * Sea Lion Cove State Marine Conservation Area * Sinkyone Wilderness State Park * Smythe Redwoods State Reserve * Standish-Hickey State Recreation Area * Van Damme State Park * Hiking trails in Mendocino County Education Community Colleges * College of the Redwoods (satellite campus) in Fort Bragg * Mendocino College in Ukiah * Pacific Union College's Albion Biological Field Station Local Schools * Mendocino K-12 Public School Districts See also * National Register of Historic Places listings in Mendocino County, California References * * External links * Official website * Mendocino County Official Travel Website * Mendocino County Online Information * Mendocino County and Coast Travel Directory * Mendocino County Travel Information * Mendocino Connection * Mendocino County Museum * Mendocino's Movie History - Information and Video Category:Counties of California Category:Mendocino County, California Category:Metropolitan areas of California Category:Established in 1850